Just One More Time
"Just One More Time" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with Mario (as usually) sitting on the couch. Jeffy is seen with an air horn and blows it into his ear. Mario: UGGHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR JEFFY?! Jeffy: It is my snooper scooper daddy! Mario: What?! Jeffy no! That is an air horn! Jeffy: What's that daddy? Mario: An air horn is a... well... (sarcastic) IT'S A TOY JEFFY! He then continues to his normal position. Jeffy: A toy? Well, in that case... He then blows the air horn again. Mario: JEFFY STOP IT! Jeffy continues to blow the air horn in Mario's ear. Mario: THAT'S IT JEFFY, if you blow that air horn ONE more time... JUST ONE more time... you are in trouble! Jeffy: ... He blows the air horn again angering Mario. Mario: THAT'S IT JEFFY! YOU'RE DONE!! Jeffy: AHHH-- He grabs Jeffy and takes him to his bedroom. It then cuts to Mario putting Jeffy in his bed. Mario: That does it Jeffy! Since you don't know how to behave, you are grounded! You are gonna go to sleep early! Jeffy: Awww, but I am not tired daddy! Mario: It doesn't matter if you are tired or not! Just go to sleep! He then takes Jeffy's air horn and leaves the room. Jeffy: Uggh stupid daddy! No sense of humour at all! He then looks at the window. Jeffy: Well, I've seen Boko escape his room! Maybe I can do the same! He then jumps out his bedroom door and is seen falling all the way down. Jeffy: Weeeeeeee! A loud crash is heard and he lands on Boko. Jeffy: Now that wasn't a soft landing at all! Boko: (Muffled noises) Jeffy: Huh? He gets up and a flattened Boko is seen. Boko: You twit! You crushed me! Jeffy: Oops! Sorry Mr. Bunny Rabbit! He then picks up Boko and unflattens him by straightening him up. Boko: what's going on any how? BTW, the name's Boko. Jeffy: Well Boko, my daddy grounded me and I jumped out of my room after I blew my air horn snooper scooper in his ear "Just One More Time"! Boko: Oof... that sucks, I have to go through the same thing with my dad, Bugs Bunny! Jeffy: Maybe we can be friends? Boko: Sure! What's your name? Jeffy: Jeffy Jeffy! But call me Jeffy! Boko: Ok Jeffy! What do you wanna do? Jeffy: Well, I already had two ice creams today, but we can have another just one more time! Boko: Cool! Though I eat vegetables, I need to go on a diet after eating so much from Sunny's garden. So, ok! Jeffy: Alright! Follow me and I'll show you where the ice cream truck is at! I saw it this morning! Boko: Well, I saw it too after I was chasing after it! Jeffy: Ok! They find the ice cream truck and Sunny is seen driving it. Boko: Oh no... Jeffy: What's wrong Boko? Boko: It's that flower girl! Jeffy: You know her? Boko: Yes! I have tried to take her out! I even dislike her for kicking me out of the garden multiple times! Jeffy: Well that's ok! I can get the ice cream for us! Boko: Thanks! Jeffy: Anytime! Jeffy heads over to the truck to order ice cream. Jeffy: Oh hi there. Sunny: Hi! What can I get for you? Jeffy: Lemme get uhhhhhhhh... chocolate ice cream! Sunny: Ok! Is that all? Jeffy: Nope! He then faces towards Boko. Boko: Get me a strawberry! Jeffy: Ok! (To Sunny) I'd also like a strawberry ice cream! Sunny: Ok! That will be 15 dollars! Jeffy then gives her dirt. Jeffy: Take this instead! I heard you liked dirt! Sunny: DEAL! She takes the dirt and gives him chocolate and strawberry flavoured ice creams. Jeffy: Take you Madame! Sunny: See ya! Jeffy walks off back to Boko! Jeffy: Ok! Here's yours! Boko: Thanks! Never thought it would be easy! Jeffy: I just be stupid for kicks. Like annoying daddy and others! Boko: Oh... well, let's sit somewhere! Jeffy: Ok! The two sit on a nearby bench licking the ice cream cones. Boko: These sure taste good! Jeffy: I agree! Suddenly, a gunshot is heard. Boko: What was that?? Jeffy: I don't know... let's check! Boko: Smart choice! The two run off to the gunshot source leading them to a bank. The six robbers are seen running out of the bank with a bag. Jeffy: Aw nuts. Boko: Well, we won't just stand there will we? We gotta help! Jeffy: Yeah! You're right! AFTER EM!! Boko: Ok! But just this one time! They chase after the robbers. Robber 2: And stay put! Robber 4: Yeah! They then drive off the truck in full speed. Boko: After em! Jeffy: Yeah! The two chase after the truck. Robber 6: Finally got that bank's money. Robber 1: I've planned the heist for a year now. And we are successful! Robber 3: Did you change the license plate? Robber 5: Well since you are so lazy, I changed it's colour AND license plate. Robber 2: Boy we are felons! Suddenly, a bump is then heard. Robber 4: Dafuq? They open the back and see Jeffy and Boko hanging on. Robber 3: WHAT THE?! Boko: We saw what you did! Jeffy: COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!! Robber 2 kicks him in the face. Jeffy: Ow... Boko: JEFFY!! YOU IDIOTS!! Robber 5: SPEED UP!!! Robber 6: We are being ganged up on by some little kids! Robber 1: OK HOZZAY!!! He steps on the brakes and speeds up fast. Robber 4: MOVE IT!! Robber 3: YEAH!!! Boko: You ain't going anywhere! Jeffy: I think I lost a tooth. Robber 1 then takes a fast right turn causing cars to beep at the truck. Robber 1: F***!!! Robber 2: WHO ARE THESE KIDS ANYWAYS?! Robber 3 Dunno... Suddenly, Jeffy grabs a hold of Robber 6 and Boko tackles Robber 5 Robber 5: AHHHH NUTS!! Robber 6: THEY'VE GOT US!! Robber 1: If we have to deal with them just one more time... Peter Griffin: THEY ARE SAYING THE NAME OF THE STORY!! Robber 1: SHUT UP!! He smashes a vase on his head causing him to get bloody and scream in pain while running off. Robber 4: DO SOMETHING!! Robber 2: YEAH!! Robber 1: I AM TRYING!! Suddenly, Robber 5 and 6 fall out of the truck. Robber 4: NO!!! Robber 3: They've thrown them out! Robber 2: GO FAST!! NOW!!! Boko: DUDE!! Jeffy: You are gonna get us killed! Robber 2: NEVER!! Robber 1 continues to speed up and police sirens are heard. Robber 4: Ahh crap... Robber 3: We are in trouble because of a rabbit and a kid. Boko suddenly tackles Robber 1 causing him to let go of the wheel. Robber 1: UGH!! GET OFF ME YOU FOOLISH RABBIT-- The truck suddenly starts going haywire and moves all over the place. Robber 4: JESUS!!! Robber 1: LET GO OF ME!!! Brooklyn T. Guy: That truck isn't normal... Simmons: Yeah mate... we gotta stop it! BTG then gets out his walkie talkie. M&Ms Chief: What's the hold up? Brooklyn T. Guy: A truck is going around like crazy and keeps moving around erratically. M&Ms Chief: Well, don't get killed out there! Simmons: We won't mate. Back to the truck. Robber 1: LET GO YOU STUPID RABBIT!! Robber 3: YEAH!! Jeffy: NEVER!! Boko: You robbed that freakin' bank! Robber 4: WE DON'T CARE!! Robber 2: GET OFF FROM THIS DAMN TRUCK-- Suddenly, the truck then hits a tree getting destroyed in the process. Soon, Robbers 1, 2, 3 and 4 all fall out of the truck with a ton of injuries and knocked out. It then shows the aftermath were the truck is brutally destroyed and disfigured. Jeffy and Boko come out from the debris of the truck. Jeffy: Ohhh... that wasn't so fun... Boko: Agreed! Suddenly, a light flashes on them. Brooklyn T. Guy: Well Simmons, this is the fifth time we have to deal with little kids stealing cars. But this time, it is a truck... Simmons: Yep! Boko: NO WAIT-- Brooklyn T. Guy: You'll explain later when we take you to your parents. Come on now! They grab them by their arms and take them to their houses. Jeffy: Well... daddy's gonna be maaaaad! Boko: My dad's gonna kill me! It instantly cuts to Jeffy in his house. Mario is seen with so much fury never angered before. Mario: JEEFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Jeffy: What? Mario: WHY DID YOU DO THAT JEFFY?! Jeffy: Oh come on! There was some bad guys in the truck daddy! Mario: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SQUABBLES!! IT'S TIME TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! Jeffy: Awww! Mario drags Jeffy all the way to his bedroom. At Boko's house. Bugs Bunny is seen wiping Boko's rear end with a belt. Bugs Bunny: HOW... MANY... TIMES... MUST... YOU... GET... INTO... TROUBLE?!?! Boko: But dad! It wasn't my fault! There was some robbers who stole money out of a bank and we chased after them! Bugs Bunny: ROBBERS BOBBERS! A LAME EXCUSE!! YOU BETTER GO TO YOUR BED AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOUNG MAN!!! NOW THAT TRUCK NEEDS TO BE REPAIRED BECAUSE OF YOU!! GOD KNOWS WHO'S TRUCK IT WAS!!! Boko: Fine then! Boko goes upstairs rubbing his bum from the beatings. Bugs Bunny: AND STAY THERE!!! Boko: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! He smacks the door shut. Boko: STUPID STUPID DAD!!! WHY MUST HE ALWAYS DO THE BELT?! (Sigh) If only I could get out of my miserable life... hmmm... Suddenly, he gets an idea. Boko: That's it! I am gonna end myself! He then looks at the audience. Boko: Sorry folks, but you will have to find out how I kill my self later. Right now, this is the end of the picture! Bugs Bunny (Voice): NO FOURTH WALL BREAKS!!! JUST DO IT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU ARE GETTING A FOURTH SPANKING FOR THE DAY!! Boko: FINE DAD!! He then pulls up a sign that says: ------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------- Trivia * Running Gag: Characters mentioning the name of the story. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Peter Griffin Episodes Category:Blue M&Ms Officer Episodes Category:The Six Robbers Episodes